narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zaku Abumi
|Zdjęcie=Zaku Abumi.PNG |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=ザク・アブミ |Rōmaji=Zaku Abumi |Polski=Robert Tondera |Japoński=Keiji Okuda, Sōichirō Hoshi~~Dziecko |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=14 września |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=14 |Wzrost część 1=157,3 cm |Waga część 1=49 kg |Przynależność=Otogakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Dosu |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=35 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=21 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Path of the Ninja |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} był shinobi z Otogakure należącym do Drużyny Dosu, która brała udział w egzaminie na chūnina pod przykrywką wykonywania rozkazów Orochimaru. Przeszłość W przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów z drużyny, przeszłość Zaku została zwięźle przedstawiona. Anime ukazuje, że niegdyś był bezdomną sierotą, która żyła z kradzieży, co często kończyło się dla chłopca pobiciem ze strony wściekłych właścicieli skradzionych rzeczy. Kiedy znalazł go Orochimaru, powiedział Zaku, że widzi w nim potencjał, oferując pomoc w rozwoju jego zdolności w zamian za lojalność, którą chłopiec zaakceptował. Jakiś czas później, Zaku samodzielnie pokonał kilkunastu shinobi z Takigakure. Od tamtego dnia postanowił, że nigdy się nie podda, nawet jeśli kosztowałoby to jego własne życie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Orochimaru przygarnął go jedynie w charakterze jednorazowego pionka, fakt, o który później podejrzewał go jeden z jego kolegów z drużyny w trakcie egzaminu na chūnina. Osobowość Tak jak jego koledzy z drużyny, Zaku był bardzo pewny swoich zdolności, a zwłaszcza tych pochodzących z jego rąk, co zostało zauważone przez Sasuke Uchihę oraz fakt, iż często ujawniał detale na ich temat. Z tego powodu, wierzył, że nikt nie jest w stanie go pokonać i posiadał silne pragnienie zwycięstwa; jednakże, często nie zdawał sobie sprawy z planów wroga dopóki nie było już za późno, co zostało ukazane w czasie jego ostatniego pojedynku z Shino Aburame. Zaku posiadał także tendencje do mówienia tego co chciał i nie przejmując się późniejszymi skutkami swoich słów, przykładowo nazywając Chōjiego Akimichi grubasem, a później mając trudności z zablokowaniem ataków ze strony rozwścieczonego genina oraz przyznając się Sasuke, że to właśnie on zranił Sakurę Haruno, co doprowadziło go do zwichnięcia jego obu rąk. Wykazał pewną troskę o swoich kolegów z drużyny; kiedy Dosu przeżył gwałtowny upadek na ziemię z powodu ataku Lee, Zaku użył swoich fal powietrza na gruncie, aby złagodzić cios, choć nie okazał żadnej troski o Kin, będąc w pełni zdolnym do zabicia jej kiedy Ino Yamanaka wzięła ją za zakładniczkę. Ponadto, był opisywany jako osoba lojalna i lubiąca się popisywać. Wygląd Zaku posiadał spiczaste, czarne włosy i ciemne oczy. Nosił beżową koszulkę z czarnymi paskami oraz trzema nadrukami kanji oznaczającymi . Jego ochraniacz na głowę posiadał przyczepione happuri pod materiałem, zamiast do metalowej tabliczki, podobnie jak w przypadku ochraniacza Yamato. Tak jak jego koledzy z drużyny Dosu i Kin, nosił wokół swojej szyi szalik we wzory podobne do skóry węża. Umiejętności Modyfikacje Ciała .]]Zaku, tak jak wielu ninja z Otogakure, został fizycznie zmieniony za pomocą nienaturalnych ulepszeń, które wpłynęły na poprawę jego zdolności; w jego przypadku, został obdarzony rurami powietrza, które były umiejscowione w jego rękach, przechodząc przez nie i kończąc się na dłoniach w postaci niewielkich otworów, co pozwalało mu na napędzanie ciśnienia i dźwięku powietrza w różnych odczynnikach, a cały proces był kontrolowany przez jego czakrę. W swojej walce przeciwko Shino, Zaku twierdził, że był w stanie kontrolować dźwięk bardziej precyzyjnie zamiast zwyczajnego wystrzeliwania go w jedną stronę, choć nie zostało to nigdy ukazane. Udowodnionym minusem jego zdolności, było to, że jeśli jego rury powietrza zostałyby zatkane, doprowadziłoby to do okropnego odniesienia odwrotnego skutku od zamierzonego, gdyż powietrze nie byłoby w stanie się wydostać, co skończyłoby się na tym, że wybuchłoby ono w jego rękach, do tego stopnia, że jego ręce zostałyby całkowicie zniszczone od środka. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Poznajemy go gdy wraz ze swoimi kompanami przystępuje do Egzaminu na Chūnina. Przed etapem pisemnym, za namową Dosu Kinuty, atakują geninów z Konohy. Atak się powodzi, jednak zostają skarceni przez Ibikiego Morino. Udaje mu się zdać egzamin pisemny i przystępuje do etapu w „Lesie Śmierci”. Na rozkaz Orochimaru wraz z kompanami ma wyśledzić i unicestwić Sasuke Uchihę. Odnajdują nieprzytomnego Uchihę, ale atak uniemożliwia przybycie Rocka Lee. Zostaje on pokonany i Zaku atakuje osamotnioną Sakurę Haruno. Ratuje ją Drużyna Dziesiąta. Zaku walczy z Chōjim Akimichim, którego uprzednio nazwał „grubasem”. Jest blisko utraty rąk, ale ratuje go Dosu. Wtedy też budzi się Sasuke. Mimo wyraźnego zakazu kapitana, Zaku atakuje Uchihę. Zostaje przez niego błyskawicznie pokonany i prawie traci obie ręce, lecz ratuje go Sakura, która powstrzymuje opętanego żądzą zadania Zaku bólu Sasuke. Dosu, uznając porażkę, zabiera swoją drużynę i zostawia zwój. Nie wiadomo jak udaje im się przejść do trzeciego etapu. Przystępuje do walk selekcyjnych z bandażem na ręce, a jego przeciwnikiem jest Shino Aburame. Widząc słabą dyspozycję przeciwnika, Aburame każe mu się wycofać. Zaku nie chce nawet o tym myśleć i korzystając ze zdrowej ręki odgania robaki Shino. Atakują one jego chorą rękę i zapychają kanaliki. Później zapychają drugi, a Zaku decyduje się na ryzykowny krok, mianowicie chce je wypchnąć. Próba się nie udaje, a ręce Abumiego ulegają poparzeniu. Walka kończy się porażką Zaku. Pogrążenie Konohy Zostaje zabity przez Orochimaru i wraz z ciałem Kin Tsuchi zostaje wykorzystany do techniki Przywołanie: Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata. Ciekawostki * Tak jak reszta członków jego drużyny, imię Zaku jest onomatopeją czyli wyrazem dźwiękonaśladowczym, w szczególności nawiązującym do dźwięku rozmowy lub dźgnięcia. "Abumi" pochodzi od "abumikotsu" (鐙骨), co oznacza w języku japońskim strzemię. * Zaku posiadał tendencję do kończenia swoich sentencji wymawiając "hm", tak jak Deidara. * Zaku pojawił się w endingu Naruto Shippūden 129, wraz z resztą swojej drużyny. Cytaty * (Do Kabuto) . * (Do Shino) . Źródła en:Zaku Abumi Kategoria:Poplecznicy Orochimaru Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku